Recently, as network environments have expanded, it has become possible for a plurality of users to share information and images through a network. For example, by uploading to a network server an image that has been acquired by an image capture device, a user can make the image publicly available to other users. Therefore, cases occur in which the user tries to acquire and upload an image that will attract significant attention from other users.
In connection with this point, a technology is disclosed in PTL 1 that classifies an object image as an image that the user wants or does not want to show to others.
According to this technology, the object image can be classified based on the preferences of the user himself.